


From zero to ten billion

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Canon Major Character Death, Day 4- Soulmates, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Promises, Soulmate AU, TKSevents, kind of a ficlet, tkstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku never expected meeting his soulmate would lead to heartbreak and back.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	From zero to ten billion

**Author's Note:**

> Background just incase you become confused:  
> The way Soulmates work in this au is that soulmates have a mental link and can talk through it. But they also have monochrome vision until they meet.

_Have you ever wondered what it’d be like if the last thing you ever heard was the voice of the love of your life?_

_Would you feel happy? Or would you become overwhelmingly desperate with grief in your final moments?_

“What’s the situation?”

Senku had heard that voice all his life. And while resting for 3700 years in stone, he had nearly forgotten it. Surrounded by darkness only to be brought back into a monochrome world. It was nothing he wasn’t used to. Looking back at the man breaking from stone was not only revolutionary, but it was as if he saw light for the first time in his life.

The lions gained their tannish-orange tint just as they ran back in fear after the king had been slain. All at the hands of the light bringing beast man who stands bare before them. And in that moment, as his brain starts turning, it’s as if another light turns on. And he hears the voice he had spent countless hours speaking with before the petrification. The one he so dearly missed, as it was like a piece of him was missing.

_It’s you._

If he weren’t such a straightforward and kept guy, Senku would have fallen right to his knees at the voice in his head.

“It’s you,” Senku repeats to him aloud. Dear Taiju is looking between them, now quiet with confusion and wonder about what was so important that made them completely stop and stare at one another.

“How long has it been?” The man that is gaining Lilly white color to him asks. Eyes dazzling as they share a moment in time with each other. A moment of first color. First recognition. They truly were the lucky ones.

“It’s been 3700 years.” They’re close to each other now. He lifts his palm to meet Senku’s halfway. To touch for the very first time.

“Let’s not waste another millisecond.”

That’s what they had agreed upon. But those were lies, or perhaps truths that were outweighed by differing ideals.

Taiju wept for him the evening they had left. Which only made Yuzuriha cry too. It wasn’t easy to know your soulmate could be so cold to you.

Senku refused to hear or answer his questions. Where was he? Why’d he leave? How does the world look when he is away?  
Senku had looked out to his friends who stay holding each other in sorrow for him. They knew he wouldn’t cry. Not in front of them. Not even if he wanted to. Not even if he had to think about the possibility of killing his soulmate.

After he had been killed upon the mountain and reawakened Senku again saw in black and white. It was as if time had turned back. Soulmate science was tricky in itself, but he assumed that meant Tsukasa had lost his world color as well. Bittersweet he’d admit, but at least it was convenient. As long as he didn’t send over any messages he would be fine.

The story of him and his quarrel didn’t get far. He only told a few people. Chrome for one. And dear Kohaku, who had witnessed the tragedy itself. She had told him she watched the color bleed from Tsukasa’s eyes. How the long haired man fell to his knees as if he was the one to endure the blow.

Suika had also overhead a thing or two of it. And when Gen arrived, he had known too. Tsukasa didn’t mind to spare details with anyone he revived. At least, anyone that would be of use to him.

_You can’t hide from me forever._

Was the first he had heard Tsukasa’s voice in months. And Senku had jumped in fright from it. He was in the middle of explaining phones to his friends. But he’s quick to realize it’s a message in his head. And he sighs with it. It takes all of him not to respond. To not reply back with a snarky _you’re just not good at hide and seek._

They look on him concerned, as he had faltered for only a moment. Gen knew. Of course he knew. Hyouga had reached the Empire of Might and reported everything. Tsukasa contacted Senku through their unseen link. It was natural of course. But he says nothing. Senku doesn’t speak of it. But he knew eventually he’d hear him again. And again. And again.

Senku remembers the day they saw each other again. It was bright. The swift chill of spring moved over his skin just as his soulmate had reintroduce his crimson eyes to color.

Those who knew would have definitely noticed the build of tears threatening to gather and drop in their eyes.

“Yo, Senku.”

“Hey, Tsukasa.”

They look on each other with regret. Senku doesn’t want to have to fight him. And in his heart, he knew Tsukasa would rather not be standing before him with all intentions to rid the world of him again. He knew Kohaku had words to say with him. But all he could hear in his mind now was.

_Please, I don’t want to have to do it again. Please. Please._

Begging outright wasn’t Tsukasa’s style. Senku takes a deep breath. Tsukasa is begging him through the action. Through the fight. And he’s so loud and so close and so vivid that for once Senku cannot think.

The explosion creates the silence he needs. The proper words to describe what he’s felt through this past year.

 _No._ He mentally replies and watches the shock on Tsukasa’s face. _I was not enough to change your mind alone._ His instinct is to be hurt, but his logic tells him it’s only natural. They knew each other from years of conversation. But they didn’t know each other. Not in the way they needed to. Not yet.

There’s a ceasefire. Where all feels right. Where they want to touch each other again. Palm and palm as they had done before. And they can read the anxiety on Taiju’s dear face. The villagers had been prepared to fight Senku’s soulmate, being told a few weeks prior. They’d been shocked, rightfully so. But that only drove them forward as well. Even if Senku told them not to feel as though he needed some justice done upon him, he said it was only logical he share that information. After all, some people may not want to join an effort if they knew they may be breaking up a pair. And if they’re subsequently tricked into doing so, it can lead to more trouble than it’s worth.

Watching him get stabbed through was one of the second most painful realizations Senku’s ever had the displeasure of thinking about. Tsukasa, much like anyone else he’s ever loved, was not immortal.

Falling into the depths of the river and holding onto him. He wishes he were blessed with strength of mind and body.

 _Please._ He’s the one begging this time as the dispute with Hyouga begins, _Don’t die on me when I just got you back._

And now here they are. Listening to the gentle sound of the waterfall just outside the cave walls.

“Senku,” Tsukasa says his name so airy, “forgive me for not treating you as I should have in the beginning.”

Senku looks at him blank a moment before smirking and laughing. “What are you a romance novel? Spilling out lines that ask for forgiveness isn’t like you.”

The wounded man half laughs and turns so they can look at each other. He looks tired. His skin is growing paler with every second. And all Senku can do is feel the agony churning within his soul.

“I love you,” he says it softly, “and I wish I would have gotten a chance to kiss you before I die.”

”You’re not dying, well not forever, so stop talking like that.” Senku’s never felt his face get red with embarrassment before. But like the first time they saw each other, Senku knew soulmates can bring out colors that rest inside someone. It’s cheesy, but it’s true. So true he wanted to see all of Tsukasa’s colors and shades and phases. As if he were a moon he wished to study. A moon he wished to keep all for himself.

“Promise me,” Tsukasa smiles, “give me one more promise.”

“I’m already saving your life here.” Senku jokes with him.

“Yes I know, but when that day comes... I want to kiss you.”

Senku bites his lips and turns his head to the side. Fuzzy feelings made him uncomfortable. But perhaps it was only reactionary after having felt his silent grief for the last year. The fuzziness wasn’t a bad discomfort. Only that it came close to making him speechless each time.

“Fine fine, as long as you’ve accepted that you will come back.”

The way Tsukasa looks at his agreement only furthers his embarrassment. And the settling of such a promise set terrible things in his stomach.

 _What’s it like? To hear the voice of the one you love before you die?_  
Comes the question only to be heard by Senku.

_It’s painful._

Senku is truthful to him. They don’t need to speak this way, but Senku is sure it was easier on him than actually using his mouth.

Of course it was painful. And as their otherwise normal conversation moved on, Senku felt a heavy weight growing in his heart. Tsukasa was ever fading. And eventually he’s speaking aloud. Eyes are squeezing shut in some desperate attempt to keep it all in. It’s too much. All too much.

A sob moves his body as he asks aloud.

“R-right Tsukasa?”

But all color has faded. From the world. From the cave. And from the man who lay cold and still before him. It tears into him steadily. All he can do is curl into himself, laying beside him as the unseen force pries more grief from him. It’s painful to hear your lover in your final moments. But Senku decides the more unbearable feeling is this. The aftermath. The knowledge they are no longer.

Eventually he is up again, dutifully wiping tears from his face. Desperate to get rid of any evidence he showed such an intense emotion.

“We’ll see each other again one day Tsukasa,” he says with broken breaths, “I’ll do whatever it takes to see you again, ten billion percent.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much
> 
> To join the kingdom of shipping:  
>  [Click here!](https://discord.gg/c4AhdTfRBV)


End file.
